Camp Kronos
Camp Kronos is a training camp and sanctuary for Greek demititans located in Lakewood Colorado, directed by Prometheus and a minotaur named Torgor, the latter being the activities manager. Information The camp is described as being the only safe place for demititans. They live in cabins (one for each Titan), and eat at the dining pavilion. There is also an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, an armory, and the Big House. There are also large shrines in each Cabin dedicated to each Titan, and there is also an immense dark forest that is filled with monsters and remnants of the battles from the First Titanomachy. Places Cabins The Camp contains a cabin for each Titan, which are encircled within a three-quarter-mile radius around the campfire: # Kronos' Cabin: Kronos' Cabin is described to be a large church-like building which consists almost entirely of shining silver clocks and watches - ranging from ordinary watches to grandfather clocks to the kind that are found in Big Ben. It is filled with the encore of ticking clocks. Kronos's children have the ability to see into the past, freeze and slow time and enter the minds of others to observe their pasts. # Atlas' Cabin: Atlas' Cabin is a very large obsidian building that looks like a gymnasium on the inside full of weights and strength-based equipment like wrestling arenas and caber-tossing arenas. In the very centre of the Cabin is a statue of Atlas holding up the planet earth, which is described to be so realistic that observers remark they could hear him scream inside their heads. Atlas' children are extremely athletic and strong, instinctively masters of any weapon they get their hands on - similar to the Ares demigods. # Iapetus' Cabin: Iapetus' Cabin is a mansion-like building that looks a lot like Blenheim Palace. Little else is known about Iapetus' Cabin. Iapetus' children have the ability to read minds and expertly decipher and intercept emotions. # Oceanus' Cabin: Oceanus's Cabin is one of the largest, bar Kronos' Cabin. It is a huge aquarium-like building that is made of indestructible glass and abalone. The interior is full of elaborate tunnels, pipes and tanks for a variety of fish, crustaceans and sea-living lizards. The exteriors are lined with decorative shark jaws. Oceanus' children are extremely powerful, having powers very similar and often surpassing the powers of Poseidon's children. # Krios' Cabin: Krios' Cabin is a large observatory-like building that is fitted with a series of powerful and bizarre-looking telescopes, periscopes and spyglasses aiming at the sky, at an artificial but still extremely beautiful starry sky that domes around the Cabin. The Cabin is full of encyclopaedias about each and every star, sun and constellation and its history or cultural status. Krios's children have the ability to manipulate starlight and even transform deceased beings into constellations, like children of Artemis. # Hyperion's Cabin: Hyperion's Cabin is by far the most extravagant of all the Cabins. It is a huge building shaped like a sun if observed from above, made of fiery Celestial Bronze that almost blinds anyone who looks at it. The interior is fitted with disco-light-like UV-lamps and lava-lamps that make the entire place look like a kaleidoscope. There are star-decorated mobiles hovering over each bed. Hyperion's children have the ability to manipulate and produce fire and light. # Prometheus' Cabin: Prometheus' Cabin is a very large tent-like building made of thick cyan tarpaulins, inside of which sit a maze of small tent-like rooms where tarot-card tables are set, and a collection of large and small and variously-shaped mirrors that can see into the past and future and into virtually any locations that the observer commands, like Iris-Messages. At the centre of the Cabin is a circle of small crystal balls which reflect light into one large crystal ball the size of a minivan. Prometheus's children can see into the past and future, and even experience the pasts of significant others in their dreams. # Koios' Cabin: Koios' Cabin is a large marble hexagonical building that is the size of a mansion with an interior of bookcases and reading tables. The children of Koios are naturally extremely intelligent with eidetic memories and highly logical minds TBA Category:Locations Category:Camps